battlebrothersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Events/@comment-2003:D3:93C9:AD00:B482:CAE0:283A:FB10-20181224221634
I just had the event pop up where my new squire (freshly hired) admired my hedge knight (level 10). Since the info on this event is still missing here: The hedge knight notices the young squire watching him and tells him that being a knight in some lord's service is a bloody and cruel affair (killing children, fulfilling punishment orders, etc), pushes him around and then continues doing his stuff. The squire became a tad unhappy (mood) but gained +2 or +3 resolve (6 attempts of save scumming). A question from my side: Can stat-raising events reoccur? Like gaining stamina on a random char for climbing mountains, ranged skill from the hunter's archery contest, etc. I don't think it has ever happened to me to see the same stat-raising event twice in a game of mine. But I also have a tendency to start new games all the time (I haven't even finished a single crisis due to this). --- Other events that recently occured to me that are not listed (unless I missed it) or incomplete: - carrying a petrified scream in your inventory can cause an event where random brothers suffer nightmares and become unhappy - "Along the way..." event: random brother stubs his toe on a hidden chest in the forest. You order it to be dug out and the party gains some crappy items (just now: 91 coins, leather tunic, dagger). - "Along the way..." event: brother with the night owl trait catches an owl during night time. He gets a morale boost but also becomes exhausted for a few days due to this night time activity. Additionally he found some cash in the owl's nest: just now 288 coins. - "During camp..." event: a young alp skulks around the encampment at night. You get three options: 1) Send brothers to kill it. I've only chosen this once. Two brothers killed it and gained its skin I think (could be wrong on the loot) but also became unhappy (- had his mind invaded by an alp). 2) Ignore (or something like that, can't really remember and have never chosen this...) 3) Ask Flagellant to do something about it. Flagellant gives himself a good whipping and tells the alp that he is only afraid of the gods, not of mere "insects". Alp is shocked and runs off. Flaggelant gained +1 HP and suffered "exposed rips" injury. The text hints at other brothers being inspired by this but no brother gained a positive mood from this. - "Fell down well" event can also fail if you send a random brother (you don't get a morale boost). If you have a character with the "strong" trait you can send him to help out specifically (=> event always works out and he gets to sleep with the woman for a morale boost). - "Imprisoned Wild Man" event can also be resolved with a monk as far as I can remember. It has been a while though... Afaik the monk tries to talk to the wild man and the wild man squishes the cage owner instead of getting pacified. Rewards are the same (free wild man and if you so choose a dog & hawk). - "Thief caught" event: after feeding the food thief I got a refugee, vagabond, beggar and thief (5 save scumming attempts). Getting a thief background is not the only possibility. - "Runaway laborers" event: other possible backgrounds that I have noticed: daytaler, miner (this one only from memory) - "Flagellants wounds heal" event: the character does not always gain +5 HP. It's a random value between 4 and 6 (results from 5 save scumming attempts).